Prise de conscience
by Erodee
Summary: Je n'aurais trop sus dire à quel moment cela s'était produit mais j'étais tombé éperdument amoureux de lui alors que tout me poussais d'abord à le détester.


La guerre... Cette guerre avait été horrible, en bien des points, mais lorsque j'étais sortit du château il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui m'avais réellement fait peur : le corps d'Harry, inconscient, dans les bras de ce stupide Hagrid complètement bouleversé et en larme. J'étais resté à l'écart, je ne voulais pas me faire remarqué plus que nécessaire, mais le Maître m'avait appelé et je n'avais eu d'autre choix que de m'avancer vers eux, vers Lui, et le voir comme ça me fis mal, a un point tel que je n'aurais pus l'imaginer. Cette image de lui me hantais dans mes rêve même si, maintenant que tout était finit, je savais qu'il allait bien, qu'il était en vie, que cela était terminé.

Tout les élèves devait refaire une année, parce que la précédente avait été complètement chamboulée, et c'était pour cette raison que j'étais assis là, dans la wagon des préfets. Évidement on m'avait rendu mon titre, même si je n'avais pas compris pourquoi ils me faisaient confiance pour ça, j'étais un Serpentard après-tout... Pour ce que je savais nous n'allions pas être très nombreux pour cette nouvelle année, pas dans ma classe en tout cas, mais cela ne me dérangeais pas puisque je ne pensais pas être vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde que mes collègues, tous ne comprenait pas leur défaites, cherchait à ce rebeller ou alors ils étaient simplement parti voir en prison maintenant.

Évidement, le Poudlar Express finit par arriver, ce que j'aurais aimé retarder en réalité, mais je ne me pressa pas de sortir. Trop de monde m'avait déjà assez dévisagé à mon arrivé dans le train, je n'avais pas envie de revivre tous ces regards et ces murmurent encore une fois. Cela était, bien entendu, sans compter sur cette peste de Granger qui vint dans le wagon et ce contenta de me fixer, appuyée sur le cadran de la porte les bras croisés.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne vas pas rester dans ce train, si ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre !?

\- Je suis préfet, je dois m'assurer que le train soit vide.

\- Vrai mais cela ne devait pas me plaire pour autant.

En soupirant je me leva pour récupérer mes bagages et la poussa d'un cou d'épaule afin de lui passer à côté, ne remarquant pas son sourire.

Il était resté là, avec le Weasley, sûrement à attendre leur grande copine, qui ne tarda pas à descendre elle aussi puisque je devais être le dernier à traîner des pieds pour sortir. Il me fixa un temps et je lui rendit son signe de tête avant de passer à côté d'eux également pour rejoindre une des calèches encore présente pour partir en direction du château. Malheureusement celle-ci ne partie pas, étant la dernière, et je dus attendre que les trois amis de toujours montent avec moi pour qu'elle ce mette enfin à bouger.

Il me fut fort difficile d'éviter de regarder Harry qui avait, si c'était encore possible, grandit d'au moins cinq ou six centimètre depuis l'année précédente. Ces cheveux était un peu plus long également mais il avait toujours ces fameuses lunettes rondes devant ces si jolis yeux dans lesquels j'aurais bien voulut me perdre de temps à autre. Il me semblait qu'il avait prit un peu de poids ce qui, au vus de ce qu'il avait vécu, n'était pas une mauvaise chose, parce qu'il était beaucoup trop maigre après sa fuite pour la recherche de la destruction du maître.

Je ne pris pas la peine d'écouter leur conversation. Pour ne pas paraître bizarre, je prenais soin de ne pas les regarder du tout et de ma contenter de fixer le paysage qui défilait à côté de nous aussi je ne pus voir les coups d'œils répétés que me portais Harry et Hermione.

Comme je l'avais pensé, on étaient très peu nombreux. La table, habituellement bondée, ne contenait que très peu de personne et j'étais, actuellement, le seul dernier année présent, les cours allaient être sympathiques.

MacGonagal fit le discours habituel, remplaçant alors Dumbledor pour cette année, ce qui n'était pas plus mal puisqu'elle devait être la plus qualifiée pour ce rôle, et présenta le nouveau professeur des forces du mal. Passage qui me rappela alors la perte de Rogue... Et le manque qui allait avec.

Jusqu'à mon retour ici, j'avais presque finis par oublier.

En hommage, elle ne pus s'empêcher de faire un discours élogieux sur Dumbledor et sur Severus mais, à peine eut-elle commencé, que je ne pus en supporter d'avantage et, à la surprise général, je quitta la table pour sortir de la grande salle, le bruit des portes claquant derrière moi, rendant mon départ beaucoup trop théâtrale à mon goût.

Je les sentaient, ces larmes traîtresses que j'avais réussis à fuir depuis des semaines et qui revenaient à la chargent. Je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas leur échapper aussi je me mis à chercher un couloir assez éloigné afin de pouvoir être seul suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir me calmer.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté là, il me semblait avoir entendu le bruit habituel que faisait les élèves quand tous le monde quittait la grande salle mais rien ne venait vers moi ce qui me permettait de me laisser allez encore un temps. Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais cru puisque je pus entendre un soupire alors que, quelques secondes après, des bras passèrent par dessus mes épaules pour me serrer contre un torse chaud et réconfortant.

\- Je t'ai trouvé, Drago.

Harry.

Je savais que c'était lui, je connaissais sa voie plus qu'aucune autre.

Sans que je sache pourquoi, les pleures que je pensaient presque finit redoublèrent d'autant qu'il me serrait fort contre lui.

Je n'avais aucune envie de paraître faible, seul les filles pouvaient pleurer autant sans être ridicule, mais les moments ou j'avais pus m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour laisser libre cours à ma tristesse avaient été si peu nombreux lorsque j'étais chez moi, ma mère étant perpétuellement sur mon dos à s'inquiéter de comment j'allais, à toujours vouloir discuter encore et encore. Et les bras de Harry était si chaleureux, il ne me jugeait pas, ce contentant simplement de me tenir contre lui et de me murmurer des choses rassurantes à l'oreille, me disant que tous allait bien, que je pouvais me laisser allez sans crainte.

Les minutes défilèrent longuement avant que le flot de mes larmes ne finissent par ce calmer réellement. Elles finirent par laisser la place à la gène et à ma honte.

Je ne pouvais pas me retourner et le regarder, je devais avoir le visage tout bouffi en plus !

Donc, on resta comme ça pendant encore quelques minutes et puis, il ce mit à glousser. Harry, qui gloussait, c'était... Sexy.

Ne sachant pas la raison, je me dis qu'il ce moquait sûrement de moi et ma honte laissa de la place pour que ma colère s'exprime très légèrement.

\- T'étais pas obligé de venir jusque là si t'avais juste envie de te foutre de moi, Potter.

Tant bien que mal j'essayais de me dégager sans succès.

Posant sa main sur mon cou et serrant légèrement, il me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche de nous, me coinçant entre celui-ci et son corps. Depuis quand il avait autant de force ?

Nos regards ce croisèrent mais je ne sus ce que j'étais censé déchiffrer dans le sien, avant de sentir ces lèvres ce plaquer brutalement sur les miennes, je crois que c'était du désir...

Il me faisait mal. Sa main c'était resserrée sur moi, ce qui m'empêchait presque de respirer correctement vus le baiser langoureux qu'il me donnait, et son corps était entièrement presser contre le mien ce qui m'enfonçait le mur rugueux dans le dos, mais c'était tellement agréable que je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête, jamais. Je fus cependant obligé de le pousser. Tout du moins je lui tapa sur l'épaule d'une de mes mains pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait ce reculer, ce qu'il fit non sans un grognement de frustration, et je pus reprendre mon souffle alors qu'il caressait ma nuque de cette main si brutale la seconde précédente.

Je ne comprenais rien de ce qui ce passait là, tout de suite, mais je n'aimais pas particulièrement la manière dont réagis mon corps et, encore moins, l'excitation plus que grandissante qui me prenait.

\- Alors, Malfoy, j'ai le droit de me foutre de toi maintenant.. ?

Relevant l'un de ses genoux entre mes jambes il ce mit à me frotter et je perdis complètement la réplique cinglante que je voulais lui balancer pour plutôt laissé sortir un long gémissement qui le fit sourire.

Finalement, je devais pas être le seul à avoir envie de lui et cela m'emplissais d'une joie immense.


End file.
